Femmes, Femmes everywhere
by Lilygirlrocks
Summary: There was once many femme squadrons like Elita One's. One had Jazz's beloved cousin among its ranks. When escape pods from an attacked femme ship land on earth, what will happen? And when another pod shows up a few days later, holding a very special person, will it tear the decepticon ranks apart?
1. Chapter One: Memories

Hey guys, this is my first fic, so if there are mistakes, be as brutal as you like with the reviews but constructive criticism please. If anyone is wondering, these are set somewhere after the second movie, but Ratch brought Jazz back (because I love him too much to leave him out of this) and Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Mirage, Jolt, plus a couple of others that weren't in the second film or any film at all.

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, but all of my OC's (Sound Mix, and later others) are indeed mine, so no taking them without asking first.

Legend:  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_  
**Dreams/Flashbacks**  
**_Lyrics_**** (i.e Bumblebee's radio)**  
(Change of POV)

* * *

**Chapter One**  
(Jazz's POV)  
_Man, Ah miss Sound Mix_. Jazz had just come in from patrol with Prowl and was cruisin' into the autobot's hangar as humans scurried about the place. Recently his MIA cousin had been on his mind constantly. When they were sparklings, they had been as close as you could get without being twins, but when they were younglings they had less time together, only they still had the same dream. To join the autobots. Eventually both of them had achieved their dream, Sound Mix joining a femme squadron and Jazz joining the Special Ops. team. They both had survived for vorns of war, but then, around sixteen orns before Tyger Pax when Bumblebee lost his voice, disaster struck. Sound Mix's team's ship had been attacked by the Decepticon's as it reentered Cybertron's solar system. They had received a transmission from Glass Spire, the Tactician, pleading for anyone to come as back-up, however, when they arrived, the ship had been desolate, half destroyed and all the monitors were still sparking from the Decepticon blasts. The only hope came from the two missing escape pods. Ever since the day he had heard about it, he had begged Primus to tell him if one of the pods contained his little Mixie, even if it was just so he could get over her offlining rather than be constantly in denial.

"Jazz! What's up? You wanna help me with somethin'?" Jazz turned to face a silver mech. "Sides, ah'm busy. Why dontcha ask Ol' Sunshine over there ta help ya?" Sideswipe pouted and crossed his servos, and whined "But Jaaaaaazz! Sunny won't help me with any more pranks since we got thrown in the brig for a day by Prowl!" Jazz rolled his optics, then caught sight of another mech approaching them and an idea began forming in his processor. "So it's a prank ya need meh for?" He asked slyly and Sides beamed "Yup! A brilliant prank, the best one yet!" Jazz coughed pointedly and pointed behind Sides, a grin already growing on his faceplates. The silver warrior turned around and looked up to see a large black mech glaring down at him, "Oh, h-hey Ironhide, w-we weren't talking about anything!" Ironhide snorted and began dragging him away from Jazz, who laughed and sauntered off. It's good being back, he mused, Ah wasn' exactly comfortable, wha' with being dead an' everythin' .

He stopped and entered another hangar, where he could see Sunny scowling in the corner, arms crossed, and looking generally fragged off, Bumblebee sitting with Sam and his lil' lady Mikaela, and boss bot chilling in his alt. mode, probably in recharge. Jazz crossed over to chat with Bee, as he didn't want to wake Prime, and he was ready to bet anyone who went to see Sunny at the moment would be waking up in the Hatchet's med. bay missing a couple of limbs. "Hey Bee, Sam, Lil' Lady." Mikaela and Sam looked up at the silver mech and smiled, "Hey Jazz" Bee looked across at his previously offlined friend and grinned,**_"Oooh, I've been missing you baby_****"** then the recorded voice went deep and serious, **_"Welcome to the land of the living"_** Sam laughed at Bee's choice of soundclips and Mikaela asked, "Hey Jazz, how've you been since Ratch' put you back together again?" Jazz shifted about, looking uneasy, as the topic of his untimely death was still a bit uncomfortable for him. "Ah've been better, Mikki, but ah'm better than ah was if ya know what ah mean" and she nodded sympathetically.

_Sound Mix is gonna kill me when she finds out ah let ol' megsy offline me_ he thought, then mentally kicked himself for letting himself think about her again. What was wrong with him? After she had "disappeared" he had been fine for the next couple hundred years or so without thinking about her, painful as it was whenever he did. And now, here he was thinking about her every five to ten minutes! "Ja-azz? Helloooo? Anyone home?" Mikaela was standing next to him, and the others humans in the hangar were starting to take notice of the blanked out alien robot. His optics regained focus and he groaned as he took in the worried looks the others were giving him. "Guys, ah'm fine. Just a lil' shaken up, ya got meh?" He waved and started to wander off, "Ah'm gonna go get meself some recharge, yeah?" There was still concern in their eyes, but they waved back and him and returned to a heated debate about some human pop star or whatever it was now.

As soon as he was out of their view, he sagged against the wall, mentally exhausted. He knew that constantly thinking and worrying about his beloved cousin was damaging his systems. For one thing he was dreaming, and alien robots never dreamed unless something was either so important to them it was taking over their systems, or something was wrong. He couldn't tell which one it was for him, but he had a pretty good guess. As he wandered back to his quarters, he passed one or two cybertronians in the corridors. There was no point counting the humans as there was always quite a few moving from place to place, taking hardly any notice of the giants moving past them. Jazz had always been fascinated by this strange organic species who had come so far compared to other organics they had discovered, and while he knew that Ratchet had a theory about the allspark gradually influencing them since it landed on their planet, he didn't really care about how they became so evolved, as he had never really been much of a science bot. He waved to several of his favourite humans, Maggie Madsen, Robert Epps, and a couple of others, but as he wandered to closer to his quarters, he began to start drifting back into his memories again.

He remembered the time he and Sound Mix had, on a shuttle back from Praxus, disappeared into the vents and kept the entire shuttle in uproar for around 8 and a half hours.

He remembered the time he and Sound Mix had painted their seven visiting relatives the colours of the rainbow.

He remembered the time his femme creator, Vibes has taken them to a fun park and then he had too many energon sweeties.

He remembered the time he and Sound Mix first agreed they were both going to go to the academy and join the autobots, and there was no stopping them.

He remembered the day he and Sound Mix got into the autobots and were assigned to different bases and teams.

He remembered the time he and Sound Mix ended up on the same base and they took a day off to see what was left of the sights. She had just been about to tell him something when she was picked up by her ship as it left. Hmmm. As he wondered what it could have been, he was swept into the next memory.

He remembered the terrible day when he had heard about the destroyed femme ship, and how after he had stormed to Prime himself to demand what had happened he had discovered that two escape pods were missing. He had hung all of his hopes on those two pods and if one of them contained Mixie, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Concerns

Chapter Two  
Heya, it's me again. Anyhow, hope you all liked the first chapter, thank you so much for the reviews as this is my first story and it is awesome to get good reviews! Again with the reviews, if you like the story that fantastic, but if you don't constructive criticism please. And now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but all the OC's are mine. (Mine, all mine, muhahaha!)

* * *

(Prowl's POV)  
His Battle Computer had been annoying him with a problem for a while now. He couldn't let it out of his system and his computer couldn't come up with an answer that he could actually consider. He looked across at the problem. He had been out on patrol a few days ago with Jazz when he had first noticed it, and besides it wasn't that hard to see. Jazz was normally flamboyant and social, but recently he had been quiet and reserved about everything. Even when they had held a party at the base with high grade Jazz hadn't been interested, Prowl had confiscated the high grade afterwards anyway but still. In Prowl's processor, this was a Problem. Not just any problem, a Problem.

Normally these Problems were silver and gold, called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and could be solved by giving them to Ironhide, knocking their heads together, or locking them in their rooms for a while (or at least till someone let them out again) but he had a feeling that none of these solutions would solve this Problem. In fact, he had no idea how to go about solving this Problem and in turn, stop his battle computer bugging him but even if he did confront Jazz, he calculated there would be a 99% chance that Jazz would avoid answering straight and probably would end up lying his helm off, and even with the 1% chance that Jazz did tell him, there was a 99.9% chance within that he would up dabbling with emotions and he had never been very good at comforting others.

He looked across at the silver saboteur and his battle computer pinged him with three new possible reasons for Jazz's condition. He groaned inwardly and dismissed them all.

(Sideswipe's POV)  
Sideswipe was sulking. Ironhide had dragged him off to see Prowl, who then told Ironhide to give him to Ratchet, who then threw a wrench at him and Ironhide because he was dealing with his recently landed apprentice First Aid. Anyway, now Sunny was ignoring him, Ironhide was pissed at him because of the nice new dent he sported till Ratchet could be bothered to bang it out, and he also had the dents in his own helm (courtesy of Ratchet) and shoulder (courtesy of Ironhide). Plus Jazz was acting weird.

He had started noticing ages ago, but it was only a few weeks ago that it finally sunk in that something was wrong. Jazz had snapped at a human who had asked him something, and Jazz loved the squishies. Plus he never snapped. Like ever. Yesterday he had asked him about it, but Jazz had gotten defensive, telling him that he was fine, that Sides was overreacting, and then he had zoomed off to find Prowl and go on patrol. Hah! Jazz was as about as fine as a crazed Cyberwolf. He wondered what was wrong with the normally cheerful mech. The last time Jazz had acted even slightly similar to this was the months after his cousin's ship had been attacked on their way back to Cybertron. It couldn't be about that, could it?

After all, it had happened over 3000 years ago. Still, he remembered the days after, how desolate Jazz was, how he would just sit in his quarters rocking back and forth. It really wasn't fair for Jazz, after all he had just started getting over the death of his creators Vibes and Solarstreak, then his cousin Sound Mix disappears! Sideswipe skated over to the main hangar, transformed and raced off, deciding to find out what was up with Jazz. After he had broken the speed limit at least five times.

(Optimus Prime's POV)  
He walked through the autobot base, towering majestically above the comparatively miniature humans. Of course he had no idea just how much esteem he held in their eyes. As he went, he contemplated the life the autobots had on the base, and how each of his soldiers fared with the resurrection of Megatron then the destruction of the Fallen, along with Jazz and (he shivered) his own death. Ironhide was doing well, but Bumblebee was even more concerned with his human charge, especially now that he was not wanted as much in the boy's daily life. Ratchet did not care, as long as all the autobots came to their check-ups on time (which obviously the twins have never and will never do) and all the later arrivals like Skids and Mudflap, or Sunstreaker were fine.

Jazz, however was a different story. He knew that his friend was having trouble, but he had no idea what it was about. Jazz was as slippery as they come when it came to things he didn't want to discuss or do. Optimus was also aware that quite a few of the others could tell too. Prowl had come to Ratchet to ask about how to sideline his battle computer simulation generator because of a problem he couldn't get out of his system, and Sunstreaker said Sideswipe had been going on about Jazz on his side of the twin bond. Hmmm. He would definitively have to get to the bottom of this, preferably before Jazz had to fight again.

Optimus wandered into Ratchet's medbay, intending to ask him if he had noticed anything odd about the silver saboteur, forgetting that the medic had been in an extremely bad mood all day thanks to a prank by the twins. The medic was digging about in an old supply cabinet when Optimus saw him. The prime coughed to show his presence and the deaded Hatchet stood bolt upwards, banging his helm on the top of the cabinet. He turned around to face Optimus, optics ice cold with frustration, growling out "What do you want Prime? I've already had to deal with the twins earlier today, I had to spend several hours scrubbing out the coloured sand and glue from my frame, so I'm now I'm busy catching up with things I should have done this morning, I'm tired from chasing the two demons of the pit and I had to fix my arm after I damaged it throwing wrenches at them from long distance, so if you don't have an injury that is threatening to cause serious damage then get the frag out of my goddamn medbay!" Optimus hastily retreated, apologising profoundly and ducking wrenches. As he left the medbay, he checked himself over and thanked Primus that he didn't have any more dents anywhere on his person.

He left to discuss the Jazz problem with Prowl, as he hopefully would be more help than the moody CMO. As soon as he reached the tactician's office, he knew something was up. For one thing, Prowl was offline, helm on his desk and strangely, wearing a black bikini. "Prowl, are you alright?" The head tactician lifted his helm blearily and groaned. Prime smiled to himself, "Don't tell me, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker right?" Prowl groaned again in reply, whamming his head back into the desk repeatedly. The Praxian left his desk and tore off the bikini, grousing and angrily mumbling to himself as he did so, Prime caught several snippets

. . . . . . "Uncontrollable, fragged up, useless, crude glitches" . . . ."Ridiculous clothing" . . .

. . . . . . "And then this!" . . . . ."Brig time for a month" . . . . "Give them to Ironhide" . . .

Prowl threw the offensive bikini down the waste chute, then returned to his desk with a neutral expression. "Prime. What can I do for you" Optimus returned to the matter at hand and went straight to the point. "Prowl, do you think there is something wrong with Jazz? I noticed he has been acting strangely lately, and several of the mechs have come to me asking about it" Prowl expression flickered into concern, then the mask was back in place once more. "I have noticed, however my battle computer can find no logical explanation. I went to Ratchet several days ago asking how to sideline the problem so that I could get some work done" the tactician gestured to the rather large pile up of data pads on one side of his desk.

Prime frowned. If Prowl could not find an answer and none of the mechs who had lived and worked with Jazz for several million years could either, then this was worse than he thought. "Shall we take a walk to help us think?" Prowl frowned, as he never liked leaving his office except for energon, then hesitantly slide from his desk and out into the corridor. As the two mechs walked, they ended up discussing several other topics, including the new arrivals integration into human ways and mannerisms, the organic disliking Sunstreaker being one of the most prominent causes of disruption.

They ended up in the command centre of the autobot base, namely another of the large hangars that had been updated with cybertronian technology and monitors. As they were passing one of the monitors, it began blinking. Prowl turned to look at it, and said, "Optimus, you need to take a look at this." Optimus turned and data scrolled past his optics. "Prowl, you know this is the scanner for cybertronian life approaching earth?" The tactician nodded. "Well, it's saying that a pod of about 10 autobots is approaching earth! They will be here in . . . . ." The prime typed in some figures, "Five days. We'll need a team to greet them, assemble Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Ratchet, as well as ourselves to be at these coordinates. Lets roll out"


	3. Chapter 3: Hopes

Thank you guys so much for all the reveiws, favourites, followers etc. it's really cool that on my first story I have that many! So yeah, a massive thank you to everybody who did any of the above!

This chapter is really a link chapter so there isn't much happening. Just saying.

Disclaimer: once more, I do not own transformers, it just owns a small bit of my brain that keeps popping up with plot bunnies. (Most of them written down, so i'll focus on those once this fanfic is done)  
Once more, I do not own transformers, just the plot and the OC's. because they are mine! Mine! Mwuhahaha!

* * *

Chapter Three  
(Jazz's POV)  
He looked up as Primes voice boomed over his comm. link. "All autobots! We have located a escape shuttle approaching earth with approximately ten energy signatures inside. Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and myself will be the welcoming committee, if they are autobots or decepticons we will be ready. They will be landing in five days, at these coordinates. We will meet in the main hangar immediately"

Jazz froze, his spark rushing with anticipation. An escape shuttle? Ten energy signatures? It had to be Sound Mix's squadron! It just had to be . . He flipped into his alt. mode and raced towards the main hangar, just as he received the coordinates. Tibet. On a plateau somewhere really high up. Well, at least it meant the shuttle didn't have far to fall. Optimus walked over from where he was conversing with Lennox, and said "Autobots, you know the drill. We must return with these new arrivals safely if autobots and if they are Decepticons, we will not give them a chance to hurt anything on this planet that we now call home." As soon as he stopped talking, Jazz careened into the hangar, neatly avoiding humans and machinery alike. He transformed and stopped in front of Optimus, gasping out "Optimus! You don't think- it could be- It has to be- no, I mean, just please tell me!"

Optimus' optics went wide with understanding. "My apologies Jazz. I momentarily forgot about your emotional involvement with this. I am sorry, I will remove you from the greeti-" however he was cut off by Jazz yelling "Frag no Prime! Ah am slagging going with ya and that is it! Don't ya dare try and stop meh! Ya know fine fragging well mah emotional involvement and that is precisely why ah am coming! Got it?!" The other humans gaped as the silver mech yelled furiously at his commander, visor darkened to a dangerous dark blue colour. Optimus bowed his head, and quietly added, "Very well Jazz. I just didn't want you to be disappointed. You nearly left us when it happened. I didn't want to see you like that again." Jazz's visor returned to cheery blue as he replied flatly "If ah am going to be disappointed then it'll happen, whether ah'm here or there and frankly ah'd rather be there"

All the humans looked decidedly confused by now as to what on earth the autobots were talking about. Sam and Mikaela looked over in sympathy, as Bumblebee had explained this to them earlier, albeit in sound bites. "Well if we are going to be in time to get to Tibet in five days we should all get a bloody move on already!" Ironhide growled out. The lambo twins nodded their agreement and the autobots transformed, driving out of the hangar.

*Time Skip*  
(Lennox's POV)  
"Ironhide?" He asked quizzically, "What was Jazz talking about earlier? I mean, I've seen him pissed off at Decepticons before, but never Prime." Ironhide huffed. "That was Prime being insensitive, Jazz needs closure on this and he's too stubborn to believe she's dead."  
"Who's dead?!" Lennox yelled frustrated, waving his arms. "Well, when Jazz and his cousin Sound Mix were sparklings, they were incredibly close. They shared a very deep sibling bond. However, after they joined the autobots, the two were separated and their bond grew thin. One day, Sound Mix's ship was attacked when they re-entered Cybertron's solar system, and by the time we got there, there wasn't a single living thing in the ship. There was however, two escape shuttles missing. Therefore, Sound Mix and her squadron may have escaped. We have no idea whether some are in one pod and some in the other or if there is no one in the second pod. But Jazz refuses to believe she's dead and Prime has just raised his hopes up. If Sound Mix isn't there when that pod makes landfall, I'm not sure what'll happen to him. He nearly died the first time. He spent days, alone in his quarters, wouldn't refuel or recharge unless he was forced to. I don't want to see him that way again. Ever."

Lennox sat back in his seat, remembering one time a soldier he knew had lost everyone he cared about in a missile strike. He'd committed suicide three weeks after the deaths, but before he died it was horrible. He wouldn't eat or sleep or anything. Will couldn't imagine seeing Jazz that way, the mech was just so relaxed and cheery. He shivered, and voiced his agreement to Ironhide. He knew what it was like, so he wasn't going to let Jazz suffer alone if his cousin wasn't there, and neither would 'Hide. That he was certain of.


End file.
